50 WAYS TO BREAK A 3DS
Synopsis King (Plainrock124) breaks a Nintendo 3DS XL in 50 different ways. Description I hope you enjoyed the last special video that was filmed in that old mobile home. �� Leave a like if you enjoyed! Summary 50 WAYS TO BREAK A 3DS is a video showing ways to break a 3DS made by King Liang which was released on Tuesday, December 20th, 2016. This is his fifth episode in his "50 WAYS TO BREAK" series. The episode starts out with King saying he should smash one of his old consoles to make room for the Nintendo Switch. He then looks up resale prices for a Wii U and a 3DS on his MacBook Pro. He then finds out that his MacBook Pro won't turn on (due to a faulty battery), so he gets his MacBook Air out instead. He then unboxes the MacBook Air and then resumes his search for the resale price. Here is the list of ways that he breaks his 3DS along with some notes. # Basic Drop -''' King drops the 3DS. # '''Basic Drop In Water - King drops the 3DS in water. # Originality - King screams at his laptop because he's angry that there's already a 50 Ways To Break A 3DS made by Shyzah. He finds out the “3DS” in the video isn’t a real 3DS and slams it on the table. # The Claw - King gets angry that he didn't win a Splatoon Badge from Nintendo Badge Arcade and then puts his 3DS in the garbage. # Lightbulb - King unscrews a light bulb and then throws the lightbulb in the garbage right where the 3DS is and ends up smashing the lightbulb entirely. # Streetpass - King asks "himself" if he wants to Streetpass. His clone says he's busy and then King gets angry and throws his 3DS on the ground. His clone sarcastically says, "Ok, yeah I got you." # Texting And Driving - King said that you can't text and drive, but they never said you can't use your 3DS and drive. King, instead of getting in a car, gets on his bike. He then rides down the street supposedly playing a Mario game until he crashes into a tree and gets injured. # Sonic Boom - King just throws his 3DS on the table saying, "What a sh*tty game." # Age Limit - King turns on the "3D" option on his 3DS and starts having a seizure. He blames his 3DS and starts smashing it. # Nightmare - King is sleeping and out of nowhere, his 3DS opens all by itself. The 3DS said it would kill King's entire family for what King is doing to him, but King doesn't hesitate and throws it out the window. King wakes up again and thinks it was a dream, but it was, in fact, real and kicks the 3DS off of the bed and leaves a big stain on it. # Photography - The teacher welcomes the students and the students take out their cameras, but King pulls out his 3DS. The teacher says it's not a real camera and then throws it on the ground, and King gets mad. And then, one of his classmates said it's not a real camera, and then pulls out an Xbox 360 Kinect. # Glasses - He starts this way off by introducing the audience to another Bored Smashing and a Bored Reviews. King says he's blind as a bat and says he will be smashing his MacBook Pro, while he's pointing at a 3DS and then that he would review the 3DS. He starts smashing his 3DS by using the infamous Yellow Hammer. And starts reviewing the MacBook Pro, proclaiming it to be far larger than before. # 3DS x2 - King says he has two 3DS's but in reality has three. # Phonebook - King says that Isabelle from Animal Crossing is so hot. Then, a biker comes along and says, "Here's the Phonebook you are just going to throw away!" The Phonebook then hits King's 3DS. King gets angry at the Phonebook thrower. # Nintendo Copyright - King introduces this way by saying that he will be playing some 3DS games. He gets a notification on his phone saying that he got mail. He sees that YouTube Copyright is destroying YouTube channels, and quickly changes his mind. # Bragging - King is playing a normal sized 3DS and then his friend brags to him that he got the new 3DS XL. King gets mad and hits the 3DS with a baseball bat, splitting the 2 screens in half. His friend then breaks the fourth wall by saying he used the bat two scenes in a row and you can see the camera's reflection in the doorway. King gets really mad and chases after his friend. # Apps - King finds out that Nintendo apps are now on iOS and throws his 3DS away. # Studying - King is studying for Biology and says he doesn't want to study and wants to play with his 3DS. King throws his Biology book on the 3DS, breaking it. King is so mad he calls the Suicide Hotline. He says, "Hello, it's me again.", indicating he's called the Suicide Hotline before. # Paper Mario - King is walking and sees his friend playing Paper Mario: Color Splash and says, "What is that abomination you're playing?" King says he should instead play Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. His friend says that's his second favorite Paper Mario game. King doesn't believe him and asks him what is his favorite Paper Mario game. His friend says Sticker Star and then King kills him... with a tripod. # Reenactment - This shows King's friend Kyle raging over Super Smash Bros. King then re-enacts that moment. # Beauty Standards - Feminist Jones starts out and starts ranting about how evil corporations such as Microsoft and Sony portray women in video games. She says that she read that Nintendo is not portraying women badly but when she plays Super Smash Bros, she gets triggered. "NINTENDO'S PATRIARCHY ENDS NOW!" She ends up breaking the 3DS. # Monitor - King is playing a video game on his 3DS and then gets mad and breaks his $2 Dell Monitor, which he smashed over the head of a Black Friday shopper. # Evidence - King tries to clear up the evidence of him smashing the Monitor by smashing it and throwing it off the roof. # Witnesses - King sees witnesses and starts attacking them and then breaks them. # The Suggestion - The suggestion said to freeze the 3DS overnight and then smash it, and that's what King did. The 3DS dies afterwards. # A Small Rant - King says that he misses the days of 50 ways to break where all the ways were simple. He then takes out a hammer and hits the 3DS and says: "There, that counts as a way." # SD Card - King was trying to put the SD card in the cartridge slot and got frustrated because it wouldn't fit in all the way. He then takes a hammer and tries to hit it in with the hammer. He then takes it out and breaks it in half since it only had 2GB of storage. # Grades - King's mom is holding one of King's papers that he got an A minus on. King's mom then proceeds to hit the 3DS with her belt. # Punishment - King's mom locks up King's computer in the safe (which is actually a microwave) for his bad grades. King then goes into his room and sees the broken 3DS on his bed. His mom then comes in with a belt. King was in big trouble. King's mom then proceeds to hit the 3DS and King with her belt. # The Safe - King's mom takes the 3DS and puts it in the safe. # Sonic Boom: The Finale - King finally ends the Sonic Boom meme by smashing the disc, inserting it into the 3DS and starting the game, which is so horrible that he drops the 3DS and uses the bat to remove the game. # Stylus - King loses the 3DS stylus again and realizes that he will have to use an icepick instead. The icepick scratches the 3DS screen. He then proceeds to scratch "subscribe" on the screen. # Minecraft - King is showing underage kids on YouTube how to get Minecraft on the 3DS. He takes 2 Minecraft books and starts hitting the 3DS. He rips out two pages and tapes them on the screen. He then says to play this instead of going on YouTube. # Just A Joke - King states he would never want Minecraft on the 3DS. He then pours a bucket of water on it. He takes the book and imitates a kid and a grown man who is upset. He then rips the books up and stomps on all the pages. # Consent - King gets a new SD card and starts putting it into the slot. A feminist stops him and asked if he asked for her consent. King says "You guys ruin everything!" and throws it on the ground. The feminist then gets triggered by King saying "Guy". # Water Bottle - King says water bottle flipping is too easy and then attempts to do the full cup flip. The cup falls on the 3DS and soaks it. # Candid Photo - A fan of RiceGum sees King and thinks he's RiceGum. The fan takes a photo, grabbing King's attention. He proceeds to slap the 3DS out of the fan's hand because he wanted no photos. The fan is happy because he touched the 3DS. The fan asked for his signature but threw the 3DS when King wrote "PR123". # TechRax - King becomes TechRax and says he will destroy the iPhone 8. When he shows a 3DS he's confused how to smash it because it isn't an iPhone. He ends up just hitting it with a hammer. # GizmoSlip - King becomes GizmoSlip and sees if a 3DS can protect a "Samsung Galaxy Note 7" from a 10 foot drop. King puts it together on camera for "More Revenue". He then shows his "Super Expensive" Slo-Mo device which is really his iPhone. He drops it and falls apart and is surprised that it broke. He then gets upset it didn't break because he wouldn't make a lot of money. # Nintendo Switch - King is playing Wii Sports when he throws the WiiMote at a Dell monitor. His phone then goes off and his mom tells him her water broke and she needed King to drive her to the hospital. King wants to continue playing when he grabs the "switch" out of the "dock". He trips and falls and he throws the Dell monitor at it and then destroys the monitor. # Smash Bros. - King asks his friend if he is ready to play Smash Bros. He then hits the 3DS in half because he didn't know it was a game. # iDubbbz - King is upset because iDubbbz made a video about tech destruction channels and he is worried he will get hated on and lose subs. He then hit the 3DS and started to watch the video. At the end, he was upset he wasn't featured. # Mouse - King hits the 3DS with his mouse and the mouse falls apart. # My Mom - King's mom gives King some stuff to smash for a video. # Music - King makes a video called "Forced Bored Smashing" where King drops a CD player on the 3DS. # More Music - King tells us his mom really did get him a CD player and a broken stereo from her workplace to smash for more revenue. King then drops the stereo on the 3DS and the CD player. The CD player broke like crazy but the 3DS not much damage. He dropped the stereo on the 3DS and then hit both with a bat. # Chinese Knockoff - King puts the 3DS near a Chinese MacBook charger and then the 3DS catches on fire. He puts it out by stomping on it. # Note 7 - King leaves his 3DS next to the "Note 7" and the 3DS catches on fire again. He puts it out with a hammer. # More fire - King says every tech of 2016 is catching on fire so he decides that he might as well set his 3DS on fire. He then sets it on fire and puts it out with his bat. # This Video... - "haha lol funny meme I'm so creative K bye." This is a running gag in the 50 WAYS TO BREAK series which is to not actually have 50 ways and have a "funny meme" at the end instead. Characters * King Liang * Shyzah * 3DS * 3DS XL * New Nintendo 3DS * Nintendo Switch * Wii U * MacBook Pro * MacBook Air * Sonic * Samsung Galaxy S5 * IPhone SE * iPad Air * Hammer * Bat * Canon Vixia HF R600 * Mario * Feminist Jones * Dell Monitor * King's Mom * Fan * TechRax124 * GizmoSlip124 * iDubbbzTV * Paper Mario Guy * Plainrocky123 Trivia * The Note 7 was actually a Samsung Galaxy S5 which he smashed when he hit 100,000 subscribers * The crack in the top right corner was there. * This was the last video in the “50 WAYS TO BREAK” series shot in King's old house.Category:Videos Category:50 Ways To Break Category:Destruction Category:Technology Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Consoles Category:Electronics Category:PlainRock124 Category:Popular videos Category:Cameras Category:Articles marked for cleanup